Cracks on the Ceiling
by Inami
Summary: They say that everything that occurs happens for a reason, and can never be rewritten. But sometimes... things just fall through the cracks. How far will you go, to make sure that things change? S/C, Z/A


Title: Cracks on the Ceiling  
Authors: Inami and Artimusdin  
Series: FF7//CC, FF7, AC  
Pairing/s: None as of yet  
Note: Just have fun, guys

* * *

"Oh, hey, what does this button do?"

"No, don't push that!"

And lo, the flushing was heard 'round the 'verse.

"A single flap of a butterfly's wing can  
cause a chain of events with unlimited effects."

**Cracks on the Ceiling  
Prologue**

_"I'm sorry, Cloud."_

_"Zack- Zack-?!"_

--

"Hey, Cloud, you awake? _Clouuud?_" The light flickered as a someone passed between him and it. It took all his self-control to not let anything show on his face. "Damn, he's really out of it."

"After last night, I'd be surprised if he is." A second voice pitched in, low and understanding. "Though where do you suppose he got to last night? We were all pretty wasted... Those clothes look pretty expensive."

A snicker. The sound grated on his too-sensitive nerves. "Sorry Gus, I don't bat for the other team."

He didn't recognize any of them. They were bickering now, making his headache worse. The voices were unfamiliar, making him wonder where he'd crashed and why that he'd let anyone drag him anywhere at all, much less on a... bed?

Cloud's eyes cracked open, taking in the crisscross of wires that held the mattress above his head and turned his head to the side. This place... looked familiar, strangely, and something about it was nagging him in the back of his mind.

"He's awake!" One of them crowed as he was tugged out of bed. He almost fell on his face because good reflexes were pretty useless when his boots were a few sizes too big. "Quickly, get dressed. It's finally our first day as official military men!"

"You make that sound so _gay_."

"What is it with you and gay jokes? Got a fixation?"

The brunet was waving his hand, one that Cloud recognized as Aerith's 'pish' movement. "We're in the military. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Wait, what...?" He mumbled, blinking at the three teenagers still bickering over... something. One of them was rummaging under the bed he was in, and then his arms being abruptly shoved full of rough fabric.

"Get dressed already!" The tallest of the lot pushed him into the bathroom with a friendly, almost fatherly grin that looked almost strange on such a young face. It was more suitable to - and a bit more worrying when it turned into - a wider, predatory grin. The taller boy gave Cloud a once-over, the smile never wavering. "If you need any help, or if you take too long, we'll shove Gus in to help you."

"HEY!"

The redhead smacked him in the shoulder. Thankfully, and gratefully, Cloud found the door was able to filter some of the noise out. With a confused sigh, he stared at the oddly familiar clothing in his hands. He frowned at it before moving over to the sink, thoroughly washing his face. Just... what exactly was going on? Last he remembered, he was in... he was... somewhere, before he was here. He closed his eyes, trying to recall, letting the water drown out the other sounds.

Water. ... yes. He was delivering some of Aeris' water. He was close to Healin, wasn't he? Then why...?

He peered up, closing the tap to see how bad he looked and ended up staring.

_Why...?_

Reflected on the surface was a face he hadn't seen since before he'd woken up with his personality fragmented and patched together by the life of his friend. It was the same, and yet not. The same facial structure, the same wild hair when he let it move about naturally. And yet, the eyes that stared back at him were wider, brighter, and glowed under the artificial light, just like a SOLDIER's.

This was what he remembered of himself, from when he was still young. And the clothes he wore were mocking him, hanging off him as if he was a child playing in his father's clothes.

_What the hell-?!  
_  
"Cloud! We're gonna be late! Do you seriously need help getting dressed?!"


End file.
